parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A VeggieFan's Life
A VeggieFan's Life is''' "A Bug's Life spoof by VeggieFan2000"''' Cast * Timmy Turner (Fairly Oddparents) as Flik * Tootie (Fairly Oddparents) as Princess Atta * Trixie Tang (Fairly Oddparents) as Dot * Juby Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) as The Queen * Sparky (Fairly Oddparents) as Aphie * Chester & AJ (Fairly Oddparents) as Dot's 2 BoyFriends * Woody (Toy Story) as Mr.Soil * Bo Peep (Toy Story) as Dr.Flora * Anger (Inside Out) as Thorny * Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) as Cornelius * Bing Bong (Inside Out) as Hopper * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as Molt * Frankencelery (VeggieTales) as Thumper * Hermie & Wormie (Hermie and Friends) as Axel & Loco * Phineas (Phineas & Ferb) as P.T. Flea * Junior Asparagus (VeggieTales) as Francis * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) as SIim * Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) as Heimlich * Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Dim * Disgust (Inside Out) as Gypsy * Fear (Inside Out) as Manny * Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) as Rosie * Jean-Claude & Phillipe Pea (VeggieTales) as Tuck & Roll * Fanboy & Chum Chum as The Fly Brothers * Boog (Fanboy & Chum Chum) as Thud * Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) as The Bird * Bob,Larry,Jerry,Jimmy,Pa Grape and Mr.Lunt (VeggieTales) as Ants * Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) as Ants who shouts "I'm lost" * Bacon Bill (VeggieTales in the House) as Ants that gets tired * King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) as Grasshoppers * Motato (VeggieTales in the House) as Grasshoppers next to Molt, Axel & Loco * Mr.Nezzer & Scooter (VeggieTales) as 2 Grasshopper that Dot overhears * Laura & Percy Pea (VeggieTales) as Blueberry Troop Kids * Lenny & Mr.Muffins (Fanboy and Chum Chum) as Flies at Circus * Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) as Baby Maggots * Jimmy Neutron as Drumming Tarantula * Rex & Hamm (Toys Story) as Circus Fireflies * Zigel, Migel, Figel and Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins) as Flies who throw berries * Cow & Chicken as Harry & Bug Friends * Kyle (Fanboy & Chum Chum) as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign * Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) as Mime Bug * Homer Simpson (Simpsons) as Bartender * Marge Simpson (Simpsons) as Cockroach Waitress * Jessie (Toy Story) as Mosquito Waitress * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Slick * Mung Daal (Chowder) as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' * Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) as Baby Birds * Larryboy (Larryboy:The Cartoon Adventures) as Woody (in Outtakes) * Wreck-It Ralph as Heimlich Butterfly Chapter #Opening Credit/Harvest Time #Princess Tootie Gets Stressed Out #Timmy's Invention #Trixie Meets Timmy #Timmy Looses the Food #The Cartoons Villains #Trixie Meets Bing Bong #Timmy's Trial #Timmy Goes For Help #Phinea's Circus #Phineas Get Burnt #Timmy Tries to Find Warriors #Robin Hood Act #Timmy's Flight Home #Timmy is Back #Celebration #Circus Cartoons #A Bird #Tootie Apologizes to Timmy #Timmy Has A Plan #Building The Bird #The Cartoon Villains' Hideout #The Cartoon Villains' Go Back to the Island #The Party #Battle Stations #The Cartoon Villains Arrive #Trixie Runs For Her Life #Trixie Begs Timmy to Come Back #Show Time (Part 1) #Show Time (Part 2) #Timmy To The Rescue #Phineas Burns the Bird #The Cartoons Band Together #The Fight #The Chase/Bing Bong's Demise #Happy Time Again #A VeggieFan's Life Outtakes Part 1 #A VeggieFan's Life Outtakes Part 2 Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs